


between human and the divine

by alienbabe (molotovgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Non-consensual mind control, Orgasm Denial, dubious use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovgirl/pseuds/alienbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Rey meet again. This time is a more adequate demonstration of her powers over him. *Sequel to 'Through the Darkness Comes the Light', but can be read as a stand-alone*</p>
            </blockquote>





	between human and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> the x-rated sequel to 'through the darkness comes the light', as promised! merry christmas, ya filthy animals. i hope at least one person reads this surreptitiously under a table at a family holiday dinner.

_ You like kneeling before me.  _

 

He can still hear the echoes of her voice in his head. At night, as he struggles to sleep, he finds himself back in the snowy forest, kneeling on the frozen ground as Rey bent his mind to her will. She had forced him to submit, mocked and humiliated Kylo Ren––and she was right, a part of him had enjoyed it. 

 

He kneels before his grandfather’s warped helmet and vows that he will not be distracted by his enemy again. She has made him weak, but he is strong enough to resist her seductions. He will best her, either by death or by capture. He imagines a variety of satisfactory scenarios––Rey struggling against unbreakable restraints, Rey on her hands and knees as she pleads for mercy. The Jedi girl knows nothing of what he will do to her. 

 

At the time of their next meeting, he is prepared. Her fighting style has not changed––still as foolhardy as ever, it’s tinged with the careful training of her master. He dodges every thrust and returns each jab, matching her stroke for stroke. The energies of their sabers fill the air with thrumming electricity. The ruined hull of an abandoned tanker ship creates an eerie echo chamber in which every one of her ragged breaths is projected from wall to wall. 

 

He has his saber mere inches from her chest when the universe comes to a grinding halt. The inside of Kylo’s skull erupts in a cacophony of whispers, of cries, of fire. He falls to his knees before Rey, and his submission brings silence. It’s as if someone has wiped his mind entirely, leaving only the pure, unadulterated light that flows from the girl standing before him. 

 

_ Come to me _ . 

 

He crawls, like before, only this time his numbness stifles the twinge of humiliation he feels. 

 

_ On your knees,  _ she says.  _ You like it there, do you not?  _

 

He finds he cannot speak, and his attempt to do so comes out in a muffled whimper. She has rendered him speechless. 

 

_ Closer,  _ she whispers, and Kylo moves forwards so that he is kneeling with his forehead pressed against her lower stomach. He can feel the soft swell of her belly, can feel the heat radiating from the center of her being. He is drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

 

_ You like it when I force you to your knees _ . 

 

He tries to speak again, although he is unsure of whether or not it would be an indignant refute or an eager agreement. Another whimper, this time louder. His throat constricts as if he is choking. 

 

“I could have been your teacher,” he grinds out, jaw clenching. “Your Force is stronger than you know.” 

 

_ No. I know my strength. You know it too. That is why you kneel before me.  _

 

To his surprise, Rey slowly sinks to her knees before him. They are eye-to-eye now, and the calm sea of her eyes radiate Light. It should disgust him–– _ she  _ should disgust him––but he finds himself equally drawn towards and repelled by her. He wants to kill her. He wants to kiss her. He wants to smite her into oblivion and he wants to know every soft plane of her body beneath her Jedi robes. 

 

_ You are a fascinating man, Kylo Ren.  _

 

“How so?” 

 

_ You have spent your life forcing others to their knees when ultimately it is you who craves subjugation.  _

 

He growls at this, his heart racing. Her Force is too strong, it’s as if he is made transparent to her. He is powerless against her Jedi mind tricks. 

 

_ Do you not crave submission? Do you not feel the seduction of the Light?  _

 

And then her mouth is on his, soft like a whisper. Rey stands and begins to slowly remove layers of clothing––first her brown Jedi robes and cowl, then her loose white robes, and then finally her undergarments until she is standing before him completely naked. Despite the swell of her small breasts and the curve of her hips, she looks lean and scrappy. The hunger of the scavenger from Jakku is  barely disguised in her eyes. 

 

_ You want me.  _

 

It is not a question. He feels his resistance––or what had been left of it, anyway––unspooling. He is eye-level with the dark hair between her legs and he tries to look away in shame but Rey seizes a fistful of his dark hair and draws him closer. He closes his eyes in sheer panic and when he opens them she is kneeling before him again. 

 

_ Touch me _ . 

 

He raises his hands almost involuntarily, so great is his desire for her. Kylo is almost afraid to touch her; he recalls how light her form had been as he carried her onto his ship. He places his hands flat on her chest, feeling the molten warmth rising from her core. She covers his larger hands with her own and guides them down to the swell of her small breasts, taking obvious pleasure in the way his eyes widen. 

 

_ I told you to touch me.  _

 

He runs his hands down her body, amazed at how soft she is, at how  _ perfect  _ she is. Every freckle, every scar, from her bony elbows to the gentle curve of her thighs. He swears that he has never laid his hands on anything this beautiful. 

 

He pauses when he reaches the soft curls of her pubic hair, unsure if he should continue. Kylo is no virgin, but the girls he’s had before have all been utterly compliant––almost bored––in their encounters. None of the fire that he feels with Rey. Still, he is afraid. He is afraid of the power that Rey holds over him, afraid of how easily she can force him to submit to her will. But he wants her––no, he  _ needs  _ her in a way that he has never need anyone else before. He knows, in that moment, that he will beg for whatever she is willing to give him. 

 

She guides his fingers inside of her, and he can feel how wet she has become. He can feel himself growing painfully hard, and he prays that Rey will not notice. She does, of course. She notices everything. 

 

_ I arouse you.  _

 

He grits his teeth, the Dark within him curling painful tendrils around the pleasurable ache he feels in his core. The Dark urges him to fight, to kill, to destroy. But Rey’s Light is too strong, drawing him back into himself, and he is experiencing sensations that he does not want to run from. He tries to speak but chokes on his own words.

 

_ Tell me.  _

 

“I want you,” Kylo stammers. “I want you.” 

 

_ Beg for it.  _

 

“Please,” he whimpers, suddenly conscious of the fact that he’s palming himself through his pants. “Please. I want you. I…” His voice falls to a quiet hush. “I need you.” 

 

_ You need me.  _

 

_ You need me.  _

 

She repeats the phrase over and over again as she carefully undresses him and takes him––she sinks onto him slowly, pinning his body beneath hers. 

 

_ You need me.  _

 

She rides him hard, grinding down on his hips with his hands pinned above his head. He feels her clench around him, hears her whimper his name just once–– _ Kylo.  _

 

She does not allow him to orgasm. His frustration is obvious, and he whines through gritted teeth as she slides off of him and begins to dress. 

 

_ Perhaps next time we’ll be able to reach a more...satisfactory conclusion.  _

 

She stands before him, as radiant as she was when he was inside her. Her power both terrifies and intrigues him, and Kylo realizes suddenly that Rey was right: he needs her. He tells himself that he cannot need her, that he is incapable of needing another. Kylo Ren needs no one. 

 

_ We’ll see each other again. You’ll be waiting for me.  _

 

And then she’s gone, disappearing into the bowels of the abandoned ship. The air smells like sex and ozone, somewhere between the human and the divine. Kylo rises slowly and begins to dress. He knows that every word she has said has been true. 

  
He will be waiting. 


End file.
